


Anno Uno Scribere - Unus Annus Tribute

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: AnnoUnoScribere-OneYearTo WriteIn the next 365 days I will be posting oneshots and drabbles based on the Unus Annus video for that day in an attempt to improve my writing.
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 4





	Anno Uno Scribere - Unus Annus Tribute

~~What would you do if you had one year to live?~~  
What would you do if you had one year to write?  
One year to become better?

That is my goal here (and you can join if you’d like)

To write something each day for the next 365 days

And to see how I improve  
\--  
(Also to try some of that delicioso therapy)  
\--  
Anyway, yeah!

I’m going to be writing a little bit each day, based on the Unus Annus video that was released on that day.  
I’ve wanted to get into writing for a while now, but I’ve held off because I’m not very good.( _eyes last 5 essays in fear_ ) I realized though that the only way to get better is to keep writing, and keep doing what I’m passionate about.

If you’d also like to challenge yourself to write for the next 365 days- feel free to do so, it’d be epic if my idea caught on  
\--  
Rules  
\- Must post something every day  
\- - If you miss a day, don’t panic; try and get that day done within the week  
\- Must be based (however loosely) on the Unus Annus Video(s) released on that day  
\- Must be at least 300 words  
\- - Word Count will increase over time, haven’t decided what increments yet  
\- Don’t forget to take care of yourself; mental health is important

 **Constructive** criticism is totally allowed- please no bully me I smol

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the rules are more for me- but mental health is important so reminder to whoever is reading this to take care of your self :) <3


End file.
